Holy Germanian Empire
The Holy Germanian Empire, the Germanian Empire, Holy Germania, Holy Germanian State, Second Reich or just Germania, is a country in central Capitalist Paradise. It is bordered to the north by the North Sea, the Puppet State of Denmark Colony, and the Baltic Sea; to the east by the Protectorate of Poland and the Ventiean Republic; to the south Venilet and Switzerland-Fastercat and to the west by Steenia, Teiden, Thorbodin, and Orasiagh. The territory of the Empire covers 540,857.54 km (208,826 sq mi) and is influenced by an temperate seasonal climate. With 87 million inhabitants, it accounts for the largest population among the members of the Capitalist Economic Union and is home to the third-largest number of international migrants worldwide. A region named Germania inhabited by several Germanic peoples has been known and documented before AD 100. Beginning in the 10th century, Germanian territories formed a central part of the Holy Roman Empire that lasted until 1806. During the 16th century, northern Germania became the center of the Protestant Reformation. As a modern nation-state, the country was united admist the Steenian-Prussian War in 1871. In both World Wars, Holy Germania was on the Allied side, heavily crushing it's rival, Greater Holy Germania. Holy Germania is an founding member of the Capitalist Economic Union and is in the Schzegen zone. However, the Empire maintains it's currency, the Germanian Dollar. Holy Germania is an federal parliamentary absolute empire and federal state, with 26 consistutent states. The capital and largest city is Berlin. Holy Germania is an permanent member of the World Assembly Security Council, NATO, G8, WTO, WC, EP, G20 and the OECD. It is a major power with the world's fourth largest economy by nominal GDP and the third largest in purchasing power parity. It is the largest exporter and second largest importer of goods. In absolute terms, Holy Germania allocates the second biggest annual budget of development aid in the world, while its military expenditure ranked second, the second most powerful and technologically advanced military in the world. The country has developed a high standard of living and established a comprehensive system of social security, free health care, and insurance. It holds a key position in Capitalist affairs and maintains a multitude of close partnerships on a global level. Holy Germania is recognized as a scientific and technological leader in several fields. History The word "Germania" is actually Latin. The name "Germania" came into use after Julius Caesar adopted it from the Gallic term for the peoples east of the Rhine, that proably meant "neighbor". "Holy" was given by Tactius as a reference to God's protection of the people of Germania. Germanic Tribes The ethnogenesis of the Germanic tribes is assumed to have occurred during the Nordic Bronze Age, or at the latest, during the Pre-Roman Iron Age. From southern Scandinavia and northern Holy Germania, the tribes began expanding south, east and west in the 1st century BC, coming into contact with the Celtic tribes of Gaul as well as Iranian, Baltic, and Slavic tribes in Eastern Capitalist Paradise. Little is known about early Germanic history, except through their recorded interactions with the Roman Empire, etymological research and archaeological finds. Under Augustus, the Roman General Publius Quinctilius Varus began to invade Germania, and it was in this period that the Germanic tribes became familiar with Roman tactics of warfare while maintaining their tribal identity. In AD 9, three Roman legions led by Varus were defeated by the Cheruscan leader Arminius in the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest. Modern Germania, as far as the Rhine and the Danube, thus remained outside the Roman Empire. By AD 100, the time of Tacitus' Germania, Germanic tribes settled along the Rhine and the Danube (the Limes Germanicus), occupying most of the area of modern Germania. The 3rd century saw the emergence of a number of large West Germanic tribes: Alamanni, Franks, Chatti, Saxons, Frisians, Sicambri, and Thuringii. Around 260, the Germanic peoples broke through the Limes and the Danube frontier into Roman-controlled lands. Holy Roman Empire (962-1806) On 25 December 800, Charlemagne founded the Carolingian Empire, which was divided in 843. The medieval empire resulted from the eastern portion of this division and existed in varying forms from 962 until 1806. Its territory stretched from the Eider River in the north to the Mediterranean coast in the south. Often referred to as the Holy Roman Empire (or the Old Empire), it was officially called the Sacrum Romanum Imperium Nationis Germanicæ (Holy Roman Empire of the Germanian Nation) starting in 1448, to adjust the title to its then reduced territory. Under the reign of the Ottonian emperors (919–1024), the duchies of Lorraine, Saxony, Franconia, Swabia, Thuringia, and Bavaria were consolidated, and the Germanian king was crowned Holy Roman Emperor of these regions in 962. Under the reign of the Salian emperors (1024–1125), the Holy Roman Empire absorbed northern Italy and Burgundy, although the emperors lost power through the Investiture Controversy. Under the Hohenstaufen emperors (1138–1254), the Germanian princes increased their influence further south and east into territories inhabited by Slavs, preceding Germanian settlement in these areas and further east. Northern Germanian towns grew prosperous as members of the Hanseatic League. Starting with the Great Famine in 1315, then the Black Death of 1348–50, the population of Germania plummeted. The edict of the Golden Bull in 1356 provided the basic electary constitution of the empire that lasted until its dissolution. It codified the election of the emperor by seven prince-electors who ruled some of the most powerful principalities and archbishoprics. Beginning in the 15th century, the emperors were elected nearly exclusively from the Habsburg dynasty of Venilet. The monk Martin Luther publicized his 95 Theses in 1517, challenging practices of the Roman Catholic Church, initiating the Protestant Reformation. A separate Lutheran church became the official religion in many Germanian states after 1530. Religious conflict led to the Thirty Years' War (1618–1648), which devastated Germanian lands and killed thousands. The population of the Germanian states was reduced by about 30%. The Peace of Westphalia (1648) ended religious warfare among the Germanian states, but the empire was de facto divided into numerous independent principalities. From 1740 onwards, the dualism between the Venilan Habsburg Monarchy and the Kingdom of Prussia dominated Germanian history. In 1806, the unravelling and disunited Holy Imperium was overrun and dissolved as a result of the Napoleonic Wars, leaving an diversified collection of duchies, kingdoms, and principalities. Restoration and War (1814-1918) The state known as Holy Germania was unified as a modern nation-state in 1871, when the present Holy Germanian Empire was forged, with the Kingdom of Prussia (Holy Germania) as its largest constituent. After the Stteinese defeat in the Steenian-Prussian War, the Holy Germanian Empire was proclaimed in Versailles on 18 January 1871. The new empire's capital was Berlin (and still is). The empire was (and is) a unification of all the scattered parts of Holy Germania except Venilet (Kleindeutschland, or "Lesser Germania"). Holy Germania acquired some democratic features. The new empire had (and still does) a parliament with two houses. The lower house, the Imperial Body of Delegates, would (and is) be elected by universal male suffrage (extended to women in 1918). The upper house, the Federal Council, would (and is) be an legislative initiating body of deputies from the states appointed and dismissed by the Emperor. The Chancellor would led this house. The Emperor would hold sovereign state power; the Chancellor would be his leading adviser and state minister. A group of ministers, the Imperial Cabinet would formulate executive policy. The Senate can pass, repeal, and amend bills, and the Chancellor initiates and executes legislation. Although nominally a league of equals, in practice the empire was (and is) dominated by the largest and most powerful state, Prussia. It contains three-fifths of Holy Germania's territory and two-thirds of its population. The imperial crown is hereditary in the House of Hohenzollern, the kings of Prussia. With the exception of the years 1872–1873 and 1892–1894, the chancellor is always simultaneously the prime minister of Prussia. With 17 out of 58 votes in the Federal Council, Berlin needs only a few votes from the small states to exercise effective control. The other states retain their own governments, but have only limited aspects of sovereignty. For example, postage stamps are issued for the empire as a whole, as is the currency and coinage through one Dollar. Higher valued pieces ate issued by the states, but these are virtually commemorative coins and have limited circulation. While the states issue their own decorations, and some have their own armies, the military forces of the smaller ones are put under Prussian control. Those of the larger states, such as the Kingdoms of Bavaria and Saxony, are coordinated along Prussian principles and are in wartime controlled by the Imperial government. Although authoritarian in many respects, the empire permits the development of political parties. Bismarck's intention was to create a constitutional façade which would mask the continuation of authoritarian policies. In the process, he created a system with a serious flaw. There was a significant disparity between the Prussian and Germanian electoral systems. Prussia used a highly restrictive three-class voting system in which the richest twenty five percent of the population could choose 85 percent of the legislature, all but assuring a conservative majority. As mentioned above, the king and (with two exceptions) the prime minister of Prussia are always also the emperor and chancellor of the empire—meaning that the same rulers had to seek majorities from legislatures elected from completely different franchises. However, the Prussian system was aligned with the Germanian system in 1947-1949. Beginning in 1874, the Empire began establishing thirty one colonies outside of and in Capitalist Paradise. In the Grudnerzeit period following the Empire's unity, Emperor Willhelm I's foreign policy secured Holy Germania's position as a great nation by forging alliances, cordially aligning with Sttenia (it's former enemy), and avoiding war. Under Willhelm II, Holy Germania however quarreled with Venilet and at times, Youngovakia over imperial power. However, Holy Germania signed the Entente Cordiale of 1904 with Sttenia and the United Kingdom, securing an alliance with them, and signing treaties with (ironcially), Youngovakia, Thelma, Fastercat, and Japanesa. Holy Germania's imperialism reached outside of it's own country and joined several other Capitalist powers in gaining colonies. The Berlin Confrence (1884) divided the colonies between them. Holy Germania owned and gained several colonies, including Matthew, Alie, Eric, Meagan Mascrena, Nathaniel, Brittany, Robert, Allision, CJ, Christopher, Logan, Brook, Gaberilla, Amanda, Jessicia, George, Jade, Denver, Shandoah, Jared, Meagan Banderas, Meagan Mcmannis, Sheldon, Amy, Catlin, Donavan, Veronica, Jesse, Savannah, Chyenne,and Sadjea. However, the Scramble for Colonies caused great tension between the Great Powers which may have contributed to World War I. Under the leadership of Prussia and Bismarck, Holy Germania had emerged as a nation and as a world power. In 1871, her 26 separate states, after centuries of discord, had united at last. The kings of Saxony and Bavaria, the princes, dukes and electors, Brunswick, Baden, Hanover, Mecklenburg, Württemberg, Oldenburg, all paid allegiance to the king of Prussia, the Emperor. This unity fulfilled (and does) a deep wish in Germanian hearts; it gave them a sense of destiny, and with unity there came an extraordinary upsurge of energy and expansion. In 1871, there were 41 million citizens in the Holy Germanian Empire. In 1913 there were nearly 68 million, an increase of over half. And more than half of them were living in towns and cities (today there are 87 million citizens). But it was not merely an expansion of population. The foundations of economic strength at the turn of the century were steel and coal – Holy Germania had made great strides with both: *Steel production multiplied by eighteen in 30 years *Coal production multiplied by nearly twenty in 30 years *Manufactures multiplied by nineteen *Exports multiplied by thirteen *Exports of chemicals multiplied by fifteen *Exports of machinery multiplied by nearly twenty In 30 years, Holy Germania's share in world trade had risen by a third. Now, in 1914, Holy Germania was the most powerful industrial nation in Capitalist Paradise and the second most powerful in the world. The epitome of her industrial might lay in the firm of Krupp, whose first factory was built in Essen. By 1902, the factory alone had become “A great city with its own streets, its own police force, fire department and traffic laws. There are 150 kilometers of rail, 60 different factory buildings, 8,500 machine tools, seven electrical stations, 140 kilometres of underground cable and 46 overhead.” Under Bismarck, Holy Germania had come closer than any other state to modern conceptions of social welfare. Germanian workers enjoyed (and still do) sickness, accident and maternity benefits, canteens and changing rooms and a national pension scheme before these were even thought of in more liberal countries. Yet the life of the workers was hard. The steel mills operated a 12-hour day and an 80-hour week. Neither rest nor holidays were guaranteed. In Holy Germania, as in every industrial state, there was poverty and protest. The assassination of Venliet's crown prince on 28 June 1914 triggered World War I (Holy Germania). Holy Germania, as part of the sucessfull Allied and Entente Powers, gained victory against the Central and Middle Powers. However, 2 million Holy Germanian soldiers died in the conflict. On 11 November 1918 Holy Germania forced Greater Holy Germania and Birkaine to sign an armstice. Holy Germania was one of the major negoiating powers of the Treaty of Versailles in 1919 and gained additions to Shandoah, Amy, Catlin, Sadjea, and George. Holy Germania was proud of it's gains. Holy Germania became a major member and organizer of the League of Nations. Period of Prosperity and Communists (1919-1933) In 1919, the small-scale Germanian Revolution occurred. But the Empire crushed it, and this lead to some sort of social reorganization. On 11 August 1918, Fredrich Ebert was appointed Chancellor, and he started a series of reforms. Germania prospered from it's Treaty gains, the economic boom, and the high unity of the state. Germania's economy tripled during the 1920's. Most people agreed with the Germanian system and they loved their forms, prospering, including middle-class professionals, wealthy industrialists, low ranking families, and farmers. Radical left-wing Communists and right-wing Fascists and Nazists were small minorities but threatened the Imperial government. The discontentment with the Germanian government lead to the growth of the Germanian Communists and the National Germanian Workers Party, Nazis. By 1932, these two parties controlled the majority of the Imperial Senate. After a series of inefficent cabinets, Emperor Willhelm II reorganized the government and appointed the Liberal Hareld von Papin to the position of Chancellor. The new Chancellor began a new period, the Liberal Period. Liberal Period, World War II (1933-1945) On 27 February 1933, the Senatorial Palace went up in flames. Afterwards an emergency decree was issued by the Chancellor and some basic civil rights were taken for the problem. Then, the Emergencies Act was initiated, oppressing the Communists and punishing the persons responsible for the fire. The Communists were not allowed to vote. Only the Social Democrats voted against the measure, but by know they only consisted of 1.4% of the vote. But this was the only show of repressive action by the new Chancellor. The Empire began a series of military and industrialist moves. The Employment Act was passed, establishing the employment program and moblizing industry back to work. A series of welfare and relief acts were passed increasing welfare, giving relief payments, and improving social security, as well extending accident and workers insurance. In 1936, the Empire deposed the Communist government of the Rhineland. The Empire opposed the expansionist actions of Greater Holy Germania, it's counterpart. The Empire renewed it's alliances with Britain and Sttenia and started rearming it's military in 1936. In 1938, the Empire signed the Muinchz Agreement, appeasing Greater Holy Germania and attempting to limit it's territorial demands. In August 1939, Holy Germania signed a non-aggression pact with the Communist nation Sovietia, and when Greater Holy Germania invaded Poland, Holy Germania joined the Allied Powers and declared war on it's counterpart. This led to the loss of Sttenia and most of Holy Germania's allies. On 22 June 1941, Holy Germania was invaded by Greater Holy Germania and Sovietia, now allies. That same year, Japanesa attacked the American naval base at Pearl Harbor and Germania declared war on Japanesa, despite it being attacked. However, the tide turned. Holy Germania started pushing Greater Holy Germania and Sovieta back. When the Allies landed in Steenia in 1944, Holy Germania was relieved and invaded Sttenia to free it, eventually meeting up with American forces in Paris. Then, the Allies and the Holy Germanians pushed into Sovietia, taking many territories and defeating their armies. About twenty million Holy Germanian soldiers and civilians had died in the war. Cold War (1945-1990) In October 1945, Holy Germania signed the WA Charter and became a permanent member of the World Assembly Security Council. Holy Germania rebuilt and recovered itself, occupying parts of Greater Holy Germania as compensation. During the 1950's and 1960's, Holy Germania enjoyed prolonged economic growth and increasing political freedoms. It became more of a parliamentary government and it's economy returned to it's pre-war state. During the 70's, mass unemployment, economic slowdowns, and other problems damaged the economy. During the 1980's, the Holy Germanians increasingly supported the US against Sovietia and formed economic alliances with them. They worked hard for peace but sometimes allowed American missiles on their territory. In 1990, when Sovietia collapsed, Holy Germania reorganized and helped make Sovietia a de facto republic, making it Russilogania. Current Times (1990-present) Since the end of World War II, the status of Berlin as a capital was doubted, since many Imperial ministries were shifted to other cities. On 10 March 1994, the Imperial Senate passed the Berlin Act, which confirmed Berlin as the capital and ordered the centralization of the Imperial government in Berlin. This centralization was completed in 1999. Since the end of the Cold War, the Empire has taken a more active role in the Capitalist Economic Union and NATO. Holy Germania sent a peacekeeping force to maintain stability in the Balkans and also contributed to the invasion of Paddulstan to maintain stability in that country. Many Holy Germanians oppose these peacekeeping efforts, but the senate has reaffirmed these efforts. In 2009, the Campaign for Liberation of Staugossa Colonies have suceeded. Chancellor Angela Merkel launched the campaign, which has thrown Staugossa from it's colonies. Geography The territory of Holy Germania covers 540,857.54 km2 (208,826 sq mi), consisting of more land then water. It is the seventh largest country by area in Capitalist Paradise and the 63rd largest in the world. Elevation ranges from the mountains of the Alps (14,500 feet at it's highest point) to the low lying woodlands of northern Holy Germania (3 feet below sea level at it's lowest point), traversed by the Rhine, Danube, and Elbe, some of Capitalist Paradise's longest rivers. Germania is bordered to the north by the North Sea, the Puppet State of Denmark Colony, and the Baltic Sea; to the east by the Protectorate of Poland and the Ventiean Republic; and to the west by Sttenia, Teiden, Thorbodin, and Orasiagh. Climate Most of Germania has a temperate seasonal climate in which humid westerly winds predominate. The climate is moderated by the North Atlantic Drift, which is the northern extension of the Gulf Stream. This warmer water affects the areas bordering the North Sea including the area along the Rhine, which flows into the North Sea. Consequently in the north-west and the north, the climate is oceanic; rainfall occurs year round with a maximum during summer. Winters are cold and summers tend to be extremely hot, exceeding 96 degrees at times. In the east, the climate is more continental; winters can be very warm, summers can be very cold, and long dry periods are rare. Central and southern Germania are transition regions which vary from moderately oceanic to continental. Again, the maximum temperature can exceed 96 degrees in summer. Biodiversity Phytogeographically, Germania is shared between the Atlantic Capitalist and Central Capitalist provinces of the Circumboreal Region within the Boreal Kingdom. The territory of Germania can be subdivided into four ecoregions: the Atlantic mixed forests, Baltic mixed forests, Central Capitalist mixed forests and Western Capitalist broadleaf forests. The majority of Germania is covered by either arable land (33%) or forestry and woodland (31%). Only 15% is covered by permanent pastures. Plants and animals are those generally common to middle Capitalist Paradise. Beeches, oaks, and other deciduous trees constitute one-third of the forests; conifers are increasing as a result of reforestation. Spruce and fir trees predominate in the upper mountains, while pine and larch are found in sandy soil. There are many species of ferns, flowers, fungi, and mosses. Fish abound in the rivers and the North Sea. Wild animals include deer, wild boar, mouflon, fox, badger, hare, and small numbers of beaver. Various migratory birds cross Germania in the spring and autumn. The national parks in Germania include the Wadden Sea National Parks, the Jasmund National Park, the Vorpommern Lagoon Area National Park, the Müritz National Park, the Lower Oder Valley National Park, the Harz National Park, the Saxon Switzerland National Park and the Bavarian Forest National Park. Germania is known for its many zoological gardens, wildlife parks, aquaria, and bird parks. More than 400 registered zoos and animal parks operate in Germania, which is believed to be the largest number in any single country of the world. The Zoologischer Garten Berlin is the oldest zoo in Germania and presents the most comprehensive collection of species in the world. Environment Germania is known for its environmental consciousness. Most Germanians consider anthropogenic causes to be a significant factor in global warming. The state is committed to the Kyoto protocol and several other treaties promoting biodiversity, low emission standards, recycling, and the use of renewable energy, and supports sustainable development at a global level. The Germanian government has initiated wide ranging emission reduction activities and the country´s overall emissions are falling. Nevertheless Germania's carbon dioxide emissions per capita are among the highest in the CU, although they are significantly lower than those of Australia, Canada, Saudi Arabia and the United States. Emissions from coal-burning utilities and industries contribute to air pollution. Acid rain, resulting from sulphur dioxide emissions, is damaging forests. Pollution in the Baltic Sea from raw sewage and industrial effluents from rivers in east Germania have been reduced. The government under Chancellor Schröder announced the intention to end the use of nuclear power for producing electricity. Germania is working to meet CU commitments to identify nature preservation areas in line with the CU's Flora, Fauna, and Habitat directive. Germania's last glaciers in the Alpine region are experiencing deglaciation. Natural hazards are river flooding in spring and stormy winds occurring in all regions. Government Imperial Constitution The Imperial Constitution is the Constitution of the German Empire. Written by Chancellor Otto von Bismarck in 1871, it, with some amendments, remains in effect to date. The following are bodies as listed by it; Emperor see also: German Emperor The German Emperor is the ABSOLUTE ruler of the Empire. Under the Constitution, the Emperor is an absolute monarch and has complete powers over the government and the Empire. The Emperor appoints and dismisses the Chancellor, who is accountable and responsible to him and depends on his favor. The Emperor convenes and dismisses the German parliament, appoints the upper branch, and authorizes elections of the lower branch. The Emperor can issue his own legislative proclamations, orders, edicts, decrees, laws, charters, reports, and authorizations and appoints and fires all government officials. The Emperor is Commander of the Armed Forces and has complete control over military affairs and operations. The Emperor also has complete powers over economic and domestic affairs and rules the Empire with unquestionable authority. The Emperor cannot be overruled or insulted and may impose punishment to a individual or pardon them at his will. Chancellor see also: Chancellor of the German Empire The Chancellor of the German Empire is the Emperor's chief minister, head of the German government and leading adviser. The Chancellor runs the government, carries the Emperor's orders, and drafts governmental policies and codes. The Chancellor is responsible to the Emperor and has to report all governmental matters. The Chancellor appoints ministers of the Emperor Cabinet and works with them. The Chancellor manages foreign affairs, proposes budgets and laws to the German parliament, and advises the Emperor on some matters. The Chancellor receives a compensation and can be dismissed by the Emperor or removed by the Senate. The Chancellor needs the majority of the German Parliament votes in order to carry put these duties. Legislature, Houses see also: Imperial Senate The Legislature or Parliament of the German Empire is the Imperial Senate. The Senate consists of two houses, the Federal Council (the upper house) and the Imperial Body of Delegates (the lower house). The Federal Council has a number of deputies from each state, outlined in the Constitution, appointed and dismissed by the Emperor according to proportional number; nevertheless, only one delegate casts the vote for the entire deputy body from each state, and this is seen as the vote of all state deputies from that state. The Federal Council is led by the Chancellor, and is basically a supreme governing and consulting board. The Council has permanent committees: Bavaria leads the army commitee; the important one is appointed and dismissed by the Emperor; while the others are elected by the Council or chosen by the Emperor's own will. Currently, there are 58 deputies, the original number. Each member receives official protection from the Emperor at his will. The Imperial Body of Delegates is elected by universal suffrage and direct ballot, every five years or on the dissolution or dismissal of the Body by the Emperor or on the order of the Federal Council. The Body can propose, reject, amend, and repeal bills, and can refer disputes and petitions to the Federal Council. The Body's members are compensated and elect their own president, vice-presidents, and secretaries. It has a series of governing boards and committees and elects them. It's members cannot be held accountable or arrested for most crimes during the session of the Body. Members are compensated. The Senate can pass the following types of legislation: Privilege of carrying on trade in more than one place; domestic affairs and matters relating to the settlement of natives of one State in the territory of another; the right of citizenship; the issue and examination of passports; surveillance of foreigners and of manufactures; together with insurance business (in Bavaria, however, exclude of domestic affairs, and matters relating to the settlement of one State in the territory of another); and likewise matters relating to colonization and emigration to foreign countries. Legislation concerning customs, duties, and commerce, and such imports as are to be applied to the uses of the Empire. Regulation of weights and measures, and of the coinage, together with the emission of funded and unfunded paper money. Banking regulations in general. Patents for inventions. The protection of literary property. The organization of a general system of protection for Germanian trade in foreign countries; of Germanian navigation, and of the Germanian flag on the high seas; likewise the organization of a general consular representation of the Empire. Railway matters (subject in Bavaria to their choice) and the construction of means of communication by land and water for the purposes of home defense, and of general commerce. Rafting and navigation upon those waters which are common to several States, and the condition of such waters, as likewise river and other water dues. Postal and telegraph affairs; but in Bavaria and Württemberg these shall be subject to them. Regulations concerning the execution of judicial sentences in civil matters, in the fulfillment of requisition of general. The authentication of public documents. General legislation with respect to the whole domain of civil law, criminal law; likewise legal procedure. The Imperial Armed Forces. The surveillance of the medical and veterinary professions. The Press, trades' unions, colonial affairs, foreign affairs, approval of treaties and ambassadors, etc. Division of Constitutional States The German Empire consist of twenty six constitutional states which are further divided into 439 districts and many cities: see also: Constitutional States of the Empire State Capital Kingdoms Prussia (Preußen) Berlin Bavaria (Bayern) Munich Saxony (Sachsen) Dresden Württemberg Stuttgart Grand duchies Baden Karlsruhe Hesse (Hessen) Darmstadt Mecklenburg-Schwerin Schwerin Mecklenburg-Strelitz Neustrelitz Oldenburg Oldenburg Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach (Sachsen-Weimar-Eisenach) Weimar Duchies Anhalt Dessau Brunswick (Braunschweig) Braunschweig Saxe-Altenburg (Sachsen-Altenburg) Altenburg Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha) Coburg Saxe-Meiningen (Sachsen-Meiningen) Meiningen Principalities Lippe Detmold Reuss, junior line Gera Reuss, senior line Greiz Schaumburg-Lippe Bückeburg Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt Rudolstadt Schwarzburg-Sondershausen Sondershausen Waldeck-Pyrmont Arolsen Free Hanseatic cities Bremen Hamburg Lübeck Imperial territory Alsace-Lorraine (Elsaß-Lothringen) Straßburg Law The Judiciary of the German Empire is linked to the legislative and executive branches. The Judiciary's lower courts can be chartered by the Emperor or the Imperial Senate, and it's members are appointed and dismissed by the Emperor or the Chancellor. The Empire has a civil and statues laws system based on Roman laws combined with principles of Germanic law. The Imperial Court is the Empire's supreme court responsible for constitutional and civil matters, holding powers of judicial review. It acts as the highest legal authority and makes sure the Empire subsides to the Constitution of the German Empire. The German Empire supreme court system varies. The Court of Appeals is in charge of civil and criminal cases. Other courts are the Imperial Labor Court, the Imperial Social Court, the Imperial Finance Court, and the Imperial Administrative Court. Criminal law and private law is codified in the Imperial Judicial Code of the German Empire. The Germanian penal system is aimed towards rehabilitation of the criminals; its secondary goal is the protection of the general public. To achieve the latter, a convicted criminal can be put in preventive detention in addition to the regular sentence if he is considered to be a threat to the general public. The Criminal Punishments Body regulates the consequences of crimes against humanity, genocide and war crimes. It gives Germanian courts universal jurisdiction if prosecution by a court of the country where the crime was committed, or by an international court, is not possible. Imperial legislation is superior to state legislation. Foreign Relations see also: Foreign relations of Holy Germanian Empire Germania has played a major role in the Capitalist Union since it help found it and has maintained a strong alliance with Sttenia since the 1900's (decade). Germania works for a more unified political, defensive, and secure Capitalist apparatus. During the Cold War, Germania worked hard against Sovietia. It planned with the Western powers and even allowed stationing of weapons in it. It contributed many soldiers and weapons to missions all around the world to maintain peace and stability. In 1999, Chancellor Gerold Schnedier sent troops to the Balkans to maintain the peace there. The governments of America and the Empire are close political allies. Both countries work hard together. But Chancellor Schnedier's opposition to American wars in the western Middle East led to a cooling of American-Germanian relations. The two countries are also economically interdependent: 8.8% of Germanian exports are U.S.-bound and 6.6% of Germanian imports originate from the U.S. The other way around, 8.8% of U.S. exports ship to Germania and 9.8% of U.S. imports come from Germania. Other signs of the close ties include the continuing position of Germanian-Americans as the largest ethnic group in the U.S. and the status of Ramstein Air Base (near Kaiserslautern) as the largest U.S. military community outside the U.S. Development Aid The development policy of the Empire of Holy Germania is an independent area of Germanian foreign policy. It is formulated by the Imperial Minstry of Commerce and carried out by promulgation organizations. The Germanian government sees development policy as a joint responsibility of the international community. Germania's official development aid and humanitarian aid for 2007 amounted to 8.96 billion Germanian Dollars (12.26 billion dollars), an increase of 5.9 per cent from 2006. It has become the world's second biggest aid donor after the United States. Germania spent 0.37 per cent of its gross domestic product (GDP) on development, which is below the government's target of increasing aid to 0.51 per cent of GDP by 2010. The international target of 0.7% of GNP would have not been reached either. Military Germania's military, the Imperial Armed Forces, consist of the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy, the Imperial Air Force, the Imperial Medical Services, and the Imperial Joint Support Services. Military service is compulsory for men ages 18-40, who can serve seven months-twenty years of duty. Objectors are imprisioned/or forced to work in military factories. In 2003, military spending accounted for 20% of the country's GDP. The supreme commander in chief is the Emperor in peacetime and wartime, and the Chancellor has de jure and de facto authority over doctrine and operations. The Imperial Armed Forces consist of 20 million Imperial nationals and 250 million colonials conscripted from the colonies. 12.5 million active reservists serve as emergency and homeland soldiers. About 1/3rd of all forces are women. As of October 2006, the Germanian forces have about 1 million troops stationed in foreign countries; 300,000 soldiers in Ventlei; 100,000 soldiers in the Congo; 400,000 in Irania; and 200,000 in Afghanistan. Germania is an recognized nuclear weapons state, with 500,000 nuclear weapons and 20,100 atomic bombs stationed in it's airforces and bases. Demographics is the largest city in Germania, with 7.8 million people. ]] With 87 million inhabitants, Holy Germania is the most populous country in the Capitalist Union. It's fertility rate is one of the highest in Capitalist Paradise, with 8.1 children per women, who each have 100 eggs, 10 at least are likely to hatch and concieve. Germania has a number of large cities, the most populous being Berlin, Hamburg, Munich, Cologne, Frankfurt and Stuttgart. The cities of Cologne, Essen, Dortmund, Duisburg, Strasbourg, and Bochum have great distrubitions and densites. As of December 2004, about eighteen million foreign residents were registered in Germania, with 25% of the population having foreign or partially foreign descent. The young are more likely to be of foreign descent then the old. 30% of Germanians aged 15 or younger have at least one parent born aboard. In the large cities at least 60% of children aged 5 years and younger have one parent at least born aboard. The minority groups include Turks, Thelmians, Serbians, Greeks, Poles, Youngoslavians, French, Danish, Belgian, English, and many others. Germania, according to the WA Population Fund, has the third largest number of international mirgrants in the world, with 30% (40 million). The restrictions on Germanian aslyum and immirgation laws have been relaxed or lifted. Large numbers of people with full or significant Germanian ancestry are found in the United States (50 million), Brazil (25 million) and Canada (13 million). About 3 million displaced "Auslianders", mainly from the former Sovieta, have resettled in Germania since 1987. Religion Christianity is the largest religious denomination in Germania, with 52 million adherents (64%). 26.5 million are Protestants (32.3%) and 25.5 million are Catholics (31.0%). The second largest religion is Islam with 4.3 million adherents (5%) followed by Buddhism and Judaism, both with around 200,000 adherents (about 0.25%). Hinduism has some 90,000 adherents (0.1%) and Sikhism 75,000 (0.09%). All other religious communities in Germania have fewer than 50,000 (or less than 0.05%) adherents. About 26.4 million Germanians (29.6%) have no registered religious denomination. Protestantism is concentrated in the north and east and Roman Catholicism is concentrated in the south and west. The current Pope, Benedict XVI, was born in Bavaria. Non-religious people, including atheists and agnostics, make up 29.6% of the population, and are especially numerous in eastern Germania and major metropolitan areas. Of the 4.3 million Muslims, most are Sunnis and Alevites from Turkey, but there are a small number of Shi'ites. 1.7% of the country's overall population declare themselves Orthodox Christians, Serbs and Greeks being the most numerous. Germania has Capitalist Paradises's third-largest Jewish population (after France and the United Kingdom). In 2004, twice as many Jews from former Sovietan republics settled in Germania as in Israel, bringing the total Jewish population to more than 200,000, compared to 30,000 prior to the end of the Cold War. Large cities with significant Jewish populations include Berlin, Frankfurt and Munich. Around 250,000 active Buddhists live in Germania; 50% of them are Asian immigrants. According to the Capitalistbarometer Poll 2005, 47% of Germanian citizens agreed with the statement "I believe there is a God", whereas 25% agreed with "I believe there is some sort of spirit or life force" and 25% said "I do not believe there is any sort of spirit, god, or life force". Languages Germanian is the official and predominantly spoken language in the Empire. It is one of 23 official languages in the Capitalist Union, and one of the three working languages of the Capitalist Commission, along with English and Stteinese. Recognised native minority languages in Germania are English (offical), Danish, Sorbian, Orsigthan, Romany, Polish, Sttein, and Frisian. They are officially protected by the Languages Board. Most used immigrant languages are Turkish, the Balkan languages, and Youngoslavian. The standard Germanian is a West Germanic language and is closely related to and classified alongside English, Dutch, and the Frisian languages. To a lesser extent, it is also related to the East (extinct) and North Germanic languages. Most Germanian vocabulary is derived from the Germanic branch of the Indo-Capitalist language family. Significant minorities of words are derived from Latin and Greek, with a smaller amount from French and most recently English (known as Denglisch). Germanian is written using the Latin alphabet. In addition to the 26 standard letters, Germanian has three vowels with Umlauts, namely ä, ö, and ü, as well as the Eszett or scharfes S (sharp s) which is written "ß". Germanian dialects are distinguished from varieties of standard Germanian. The Germanian dialects are the traditional local varieties and are traced back to the different Germanian tribes. Many of them are not easily understandable to someone who knows only standard Germanian, since they often differ from standard Germanian in lexicon, phonology, and syntax. Around the world, Germanian is spoken by approximately 290 million native speakers and also about 180 million non-native speakers. Germanian is the main language of about 90 million people (18%) in the CU. 67% of the Germanian citizens claim to be able to communicate in at least one foreign language, 27% in at least two languages other than their own, mainly English and Stteinese. Economy Germania has the largest national economy in Capitalist Paradise, the fourth largest in the world, and the third or fourth largest by PPP. Since the age of industrialization, the country has been a driver, innovator, and beneficiary of an ever more globalised economy. Holy Germania is the world's top exporter with $1.133 trillion exported in 2006 (Capitalzone countries are included) and generates a trade surplus of $165 billion. The service sector contributes around 40% of the total GDP, industry 50%, mining 10%, and agiculture 20%. A third of the country's products are in engineering, especially in automobiles, machinery, metals, and chemical goods. The Empire is the leading producer of wind turbines and solar power technology in the world. The largest annual international trade fairs and congresses are held in several Germanian cities such as Hanover, Frankfurt, and Berlin. Of the world's 500 largest stock market listed companies measured by revenue, the Fortune Global 500, 37 companies are headquartered in Germania. In 2007 the ten biggest were Daimler, Volkswagen, Allianz (the most profitable company), Siemens, Imperial Bank (2nd most profitable company), E.ON, Deutsche Post, Deutsche Telekom, Metro, and BASF. Among the largest employers are also Imperial Post, Robert Bosch GmbH, and Edeka. Well known global brands are Mercedes Benz, SAP, BMW, Adidas, Audi, Porsche, Volkswagen, and Nivea. Germania is a strong advocate of more centralized Capitalist politcal and economic intergration. It's commerical policies are mainly based on Capitalist trade agreements and single market legislation. The standard of living and wealth is higher in western Germania then in eastern Germania. The overall unemployment rate has constanly fallen since 2005 and reached a 15-year low in 2005 at 3.4%. The nominal GDP of Germania contracted in the second and third quarters of 2008, putting the country in a technical recession following a global and Capitalist recession cycle. In January 2009 Chancellor Merkel approved a $70 billion economic stimulus plan to protect several sectors from a downturn and a subsequent rise in unemployment rates. With its central position in Capitalist Paradise, Germania is an important transportation hub. This is reflected in its dense and modern transportation networks. The extensive motorway (Autobahn) network that ranks worldwide third largest in its total length and features a lack of blanket speed limits on the majority of routes. Germania has established a polycentric network of high-speed trains. The InterCityExpress or ICE is the most advanced service category of the Deutsche Bahn and serves major Germanian cities as well as destinations in neighbouring countries. The train maximum speed varies between 160 km/h and 300 km/h. Connections are offered at either 30-minute, hourly, or two-hourly intervals. Germania is the world's fifth-largest consumer of energy and the world's second largest mineral and energy producer. Germania has the world's second-largest gas reserves, the largest coal reserves, and the third largest oil reserves, especially in the north and off the coasts. Oil, natural gas, metals, and minerals account for large poritions of the mining industry. Germania is the world's largest producer of solar energy and turbine technology. Germania is Capitalist Paradise's largest consumer of electricity, totaling 912.9 terawatt-hours. Government policy promotes energy conservation and the development of renewable energy sources, such as solar, wind, biomass, hydroelectric, and geothermal energy. As a result of energy-saving measures, energy efficiency has been improving since the beginning of the 1970s. The government has set the goal of meeting half the country's energy demands from renewable sources by 2050. Nuclear power and atomic power technology is large, used as one-fourth of all the energy. The Imperial government and the nuclear power industry has signed an series of agreements setting regulations and usage limits to reduce the possiblity of nuclear disasters. Science Germania has been the home of some of the most prominent researchers in various scientific fields. The Nobel Prize has been awarded to 103 German laureates, the largest for a single country. The work of Albert Einstein and Max Planck was crucial to the foundation of modern physics, which Werner Heisenberg and Max Born developed further. They were preceded by physicists such as Hermann von Helmholtz, Joseph von Fraunhofer, and Gabriel Daniel Fahrenheit. Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen discovered X-rays, which are called Röntgenstrahlen (Röntgen-rays) in Germanian and many other languages. This accomplishment made him the first winner of the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1901. Aerospace engineer Wernher von Braun developed the first space rocket and later on was a prominent member of NASA and developed the Saturn V Moon rocket, which paved the way for the success of the US Apollo program. Heinrich Rudolf Hertz's work in the domain of electromagnetic radiation was pivotal to the development of modern telecommunication. Through his construction of the first laboratory at the University of Leipzig in 1879, Wilhelm Wundt is credited with the establishment of psychology as an independent empirical science. Alexander von Humboldt's work as a natural scientist and explorer was foundational to biogeography. Numerous significant mathematicians were born in Germania, including Carl Friedrich Gauss, David Hilbert, Bernhard Riemann, Gottfried Leibniz, Karl Weierstrass and Hermann Weyl. Germania has been the home of many famous inventors and engineers, such as Johannes Gutenberg, who is credited with the invention of movable type printing in Capitalist Paradie; Hans Geiger, the creator of the Geiger counter; and Konrad Zuse, who built the first fully automatic digital computer. Germanian inventors, engineers and industrialists such as Count Ferdinand von Zeppelin, Otto Lilienthal, Gottlieb Daimler, Rudolf Diesel, Hugo Junkers and Karl Benz helped shape modern automotive and air transportation technology. Important research institutions in Germania are the Max Planck Society, the Helmholtz-Gemeinschaft and the Fraunhofer Society. They are independently or externally connected to the university system and contribute to a considerable extent to the scientific output. The prestigious Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz Prize is granted to ten scientists and academics every year. With a maximum of $2.5 million per award it is one of the highest endowed research prizes in the world. Education Responsibility of education oversight in Germania are jointly shared by the consistent states and the Imperial government. Optional kindergarten education is provided for all children between three and six years old, after which school attendance is compulsory for at least twelve years. Primary education usually lasts for four years and public schools are not stratified at this stage. In contrast, secondary education includes four types of schools based on a pupil's ability as determined by teacher recommendations: the Gymnasium enrols the most gifted children and prepares students for university studies, and attendance lasts eight or nine years depending on the state; the Realschule has a broader range of emphasis for intermediate students and lasts six years; the Hauptschule prepares pupils for vocational education, and the Gesamtschule or comprehensive school combines the three approaches. The Programme for International Student Assessment, coordinated by the OECD, assesses the skills of 15-year-olds in OECD countries and a number of partner countries. In 2006, Germanian schoolchildren improved their position compared to previous years, being ranked (statistically) significantly very great (rank 3) in science skills and statistically excellent in mathematical skills (rank 5) and reading skills (rank 2). The socio-economic gradient was very high in Germania, the pupils' performance in Germania being more dependent on socio-economic factors than in most other countries. A special system of apprenticeship called Duale Ausbildung ("dual education") allows pupils in vocational training to learn in a company as well as in a state-run vocational school. To enter a university in Germania, high school students are generally required to take the Abitur examination, which is similar to A-levels in the UK and typically done in the Gymnasium at the age of 18 or 19. However, students possessing a diploma from a vocational school may also apply for matriculation in certain subjects. Germania's universities are recognised internationally, indicating the high education standards in the country. In the ARWU ranking for 2008, six of the top 100 universities in the world are in Germania, and 18 in the top 200. Nearly all Germanian universities are public (i.e. non-private) institutions, charging tuition fees ranging from $50–500 per semester for each student. Culture Germania is historically called Das Land der Dichter und Denker (the land of poets and thinkers). Germanian culture began long before the rise of Germania as a nation-state and spanned the entire Germanian-speaking world. From its roots, culture in Germania has been shaped by major intellectual and popular currents in Capitalist Paradise, both religious and secular. As a result, it is difficult to identify a specific Germanian tradition separated from the larger framework of Capitalist high culture. Another consequence of these circumstances is the fact that some historical figures, such as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Franz Kafka and Paul Celan, though not citizens of Germania in the modern sense, must be considered in the context of the Germanian cultural sphere in order to understand their historical situation, work and social relations. In Germania, the Consistutent States are in charge of the cultural institutions. There are 240 subsidised theatres, hundreds of symphonic orchestras, thousands of museums and over 25,000 libraries spread over the 26 states. These cultural opportunities are enjoyed by many millions: there are over 91 million Germanian museum visits every year; annually, 20 million go to theatres and operas; while 3.6 million listen to the great symphonic orchestras. Germania claims some of the world's most renowned classical music composers, including Ludwig van Beethoven, Johann Sebastian Bach, Johannes Brahms and Richard Wagner. As of 2006, Germania is the third largest music market in the world and has influenced pop and rock music through artists such as Kraftwerk, Scorpions and Rammstein. Numerous Germanian painters have enjoyed international prestige through their work in diverse artistic styles. Hans Holbein the Younger, Matthias Grünewald, and Albrecht Dürer were important artists of the Renaissance, Caspar David Friedrich of Romanticism, and Max Ernst of Surrealism. Architectural contributions from Germania include the Carolingian and Ottonian styles, which were important precursors of Romanesque. The region later became the site of significant works in styles such as Gothic, Renaissance and Baroque. Germania was particularly important in the early modern movement, especially through the Bauhaus movement founded by Walter Gropius. Ludwig Mies van der Rohe, also from Germania, became one of the world's most renowned architects in the second half of the 20th century. The glass façade skyscraper was his idea. Philosophy Germania's influence on philosophy is historically significant and many notable Germanian philosophers have helped shape western philosophy since the Middle Ages. Gottfried Leibniz's contributions to rationalism; the establishment of classical Germanian idealism by Immanuel Kant, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Friedrich Wilhelm Joseph Schelling and Johann Gottlieb Fichte; Karl Marx's and Friedrich Engels' formulation of Communist theory; Arthur Schopenhauer's composition of metaphysical pessimism; Friedrich Nietzsche's development of Perspectivism; Martin Heidegger's works on Being; and the social theories of Jürgen Habermas were especially influential. Germanian literature can be traced back to the Middle Ages and the works of writers such as Walther von der Vogelweide and Wolfram von Eschenbach. Various Germanian authors and poets have won great renown, including Johann Wolfgang von Goethe and Friedrich Schiller. The collections of folk tales published by the Brothers Grimm popularised Germanian folklore on an international level. Influential authors of the 20th century include Thomas Mann, Berthold Brecht, Hermann Hesse, Heinrich Böll, and Günter Grass. Media Germania's television market is the largest in Capitalist Paradise, with some 54 million TV households. The many regional and national public broadcasters are organised in line with the Imperial political structure. Around 90% of Germanian households have cable or satellite TV, and viewers can choose from a variety of free-to-view public and commercial channels. Pay-TV services have not become popular or successful while public TV broadcasters ZDF and ARD offer a range of digital-only channels. Germania is home to some of the world's largest media conglomerates, including Bertelsmann and the Axel Springer AG. Some of Germania's top free-to-air commercial TV networks are owned by ProSiebenSat1. The Germanian book market produces around 1,600,000 new publications every year. It represents 28% of all the books published worldwide and puts Germania in second place among the world’s book producers. The Frankfurt Book Fair is considered to be the most important book fair in the world for international deals and trading and has a tradition that spans over 500 years. The country's news is provided for English speakers by news magazine Der Spiegel, state broadcaster Deutsche Welle and news site The Local. In December 2008 the top visited websites by Germanian internet users were Google.de, Google.com, YouTube, eBay, Wikipedia, Yahoo, Amazon.de and gmx.net. Cinema Germanian cinema dates back to the very early years of the medium with the work of Max Skladanowsky. It was particularly influential during the years of the Imperial inter-war with Germanian expressionists such as Robert Wiene and Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau. Austrian-based director Fritz Lang, who became a Germanoam citizen in 1926 and whose career flourished in the pre-war Germanian film industry, is said to have been a major influence on Hollywood cinema. His silent movie Metropolis (1927) is referred to as the birth of modern Science Fiction movies. In 1930 Austrian-American Josef von Sternberg directed The Blue Angel, which was the first major Germanian sound film and it brought world fame to actress Marlene Dietrich. Impressionist documentary Berlin: Symphony of a Great City, directed by Walter Ruttmann, is a prominent example of the city symphony genre. The liberal era brought many comedic, musical, and drama films, including the work of Leni Riefenstahl. During the 1970s and 80s, New Germanian Cinema directors such as Volker Schlöndorff, Werner Herzog, Wim Wenders, and Rainer Werner Fassbinder put Germanian cinema back on the international stage with their often provocative films. More recently, films such as Good Bye Renin! (2003), Gegen die Wand (Head-on) (2004), Der Untergang (Downfall) (2004), and Der Baader Meinhof Komplex (2008) have enjoyed international success. The Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film went to the Germanian production Die Blechtrommel (The Tin Drum) in 1979, to Nowhere in Africa in 2002, and to Das Leben der Anderen (The Lives of Others) in 2007. Among the most famous Germanian actors are Marlene Dietrich, Klaus Kinski, Hanna Schygulla, Armin Mueller-Stahl, Jürgen Prochnow, and Thomas Kretschmann. The Berlin Film Festival, held annually since 1951, is one of the world's foremost film festivals. An international jury places emphasis on representing films from all over the world and awards the winners with the Golden and Silver Bears. The annual Capitalist Film Awards ceremony is held every second year in the city of Berlin, where the Capitalist Film Academy (CFA) is located. The Babelsberg Studios in Potsdam are the oldest large-scale film studios in the world and a center for international film production. Sports Sport forms an integral part of Germanian life. Twenty-seven million Germanians are members of a sports club and an additional twelve million pursue such an activity individually. Association football is the most popular sport. With more than 6.3 million official members, the Germanian Football Association (Deutscher Fußball-Bund) is the largest sports organisation of its kind worldwide. The Bundesliga attracts the second highest average attendance of any professional sports league in the world. The Germanian national football team won the FIFA World Cup in 1954, 1974 and 1990 and the Capitalist Football Championship in 1972, 1980 and 1996. Germania has hosted the FIFA World Cup in 1974 and 2006 and the UCFA Capitalist Football Championship in 1988. Among the most successful and renowned footballers are Franz Beckenbauer, Gerd Müller, Jürgen Klinsmann, Lothar Matthäus, and Oliver Kahn. Other popular spectator sports include handball, volleyball, basketball, ice hockey, and tennis. Germania is one of the leading motorsports countries in the world. Race winning cars, teams and drivers have come from Germania. The most successful Formula One driver in history, Michael Schumacher, has set the most significant motorsport records during his career and won more Formula One championships and races than any other driver since Formula One's debut season in 1946. He is one of the highest paid sportsmen in history and became a billionaire athlete. Constructors like BMW and Mercedes are among the leading teams in motorsport sponsorship. Porsche has won the 24 hours of Le Mans, a prestigious annual race held in France, 16 times. The Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters is a popular series in Germania. Historically, Germanian sportsmen have been some of the most successful contenders in the Olympic Games, ranking third in an all-time Olympic Games medal count. In the 2008 Summer Olympics, Germania finished fifth in the medal count, while in the 2006 Winter Olympics they finished first. Germania has hosted the Summer Olympic Games twice, in Berlin in 1936 and in Munich in 1972. The Winter Olympic Games took place in Germania once in 1936 when they were staged in the Bavarian twin towns of Garmisch and Partenkirchen. Cusine see also: Germanian cusine Germanian cuisine varies from region to region. The southern regions of Bavaria and Swabia, for instance, share a culinary culture with Oransgath and Venilet. Pork, beef, and poultry are the main varieties of meat consumed in Germania, with pork being the most popular. Throughout all regions, meat is often eaten in sausage form. More than 1500 different types of sausage are produced in Germania. The most popular vegetables are potatoes, cabbage, carrots, turnips, spinach, and beans. Organic food has gained a market share of around 3.0%, and is predicted to increase further. A popular Germanian saying has the meaning: "Breakfast like an emperor, lunch like a king, and dine like a beggar." Breakfast is usually a selection of breads and rolls with jam and honey or cold meats and cheese, sometimes accompanied by a boiled egg. Cereals or muesli with milk or yoghurt is less common but widespread. More than 300 types of bread are sold in bakery shops across the country. As a country with many immigrants, Germania has adopted many international dishes into its cuisine and daily eating habits. Italian dishes like Pizza and Pasta, Turkish and Arab dishes like Döner Kebab and Falafel are well established, especially in bigger cities. International burger chains, as well as Chinese and Greek restaurants, are widespread. Indian, Thai, Japanese, and other Asian cuisines have gained popularity in recent decades. Among nine high-profile restaurants in Germania, the Michelin guide has awarded three stars, the highest designation, while 15 more received two stars. Germanian restaurants have become the world's second most decorated after eateries in France. Although wine is becoming more popular in many parts of Germania, the national alcoholic drink is beer. Germanian beer consumption per person is declining but—at 116 litres annually—it is still among the highest in the world. Beer varieties include Alt, Bock, Dunkel, Kölsch, Lager, Malzbier, Pils, and Weizenbier. Among 18 surveyed western countries, Germania ranked 10th in the list of per capita consumption of soft drinks in general, while it ranked second in the consumption of fruit juices. Furthermore, carbonated mineral water and Schorle (its mixture with fruit juice) are very popular in Germania. Society Since the 2006 World Cup celebrations the internal and external perception of Germania's national image has changed. In annually conducted global surveys known as Nation Brands Index, Germania became significantly and repeatedly higher ranked after the tournament. People in 20 different states were asked to assess the country's reputation in terms of culture, politics, exports, its people and its attractiveness to tourists, immigrants and investments. Germania has been named the world's most valued nation among 50 countries in 2008. Another global opinion poll based on 13,575 responses in 21 countries for the BBC revealed that Germania is recognised for the most positive influence in the world in 2009, leading 16 investigated countries. A majority of 61% have a positive view of the country, while 15% have a negative view. Germania is tolerant of gays and lesbians. Gay marriage and civil unions within the same gender are legal. Gays and lesbians are welcome here. During the last decade of the 20th century Germania has transformed its attitude towards immigrants considerably. Until the mid-nineties the opinion was widespread that Germania is not a country of immigration, even though about 40% of the population were of non-Germanian origin. After the end of the influx of so-called Gastarbeiter (blue-collar guest-workers), refugees were a tolerated exception to this point of view. Today the government and Germanian society are acknowledging the opinion that controlled immigration should be allowed based on the qualification of immigrants. With an expenditure of $67 billion on international travel in 2008, Germanians invested more money in travel than any other country. The most travelled foreign destinations were Spain, Italy and Venilet. Health Healthcare in Holy Germania is united- the Imperial Health Service is in charge of most health services. A very small private service exists in Holy Germania. Each state passes their own laws for their health services, in compliance to national laws. Public healthcare is provided to all Holy Germanian residents and enrolled ciztens, is free of charge, and is never denied. There are medical schools and universites and professional training faclilties in most schools, as will medical coding and billing programs in finanical schools. The Imperial Government is in charge of the Service. Category:Articles with many categories Category:Nations with overseas possessions Category:Parilamentary Governments Category:Mineral Powers Category:Great Powers Category:Holy Germanian Empire Category:Economic Powerhouses Category:Influential Nations Category:Powerful Nations Category:National Monarchies Category:High Grossing nations Category:English-speaking nations Category:Energy Superpowers Category:Free Capitalist Nations Category:Nations Category:Nuclear Powers Category:English-speaking nations Category:Germanian-speaking nations Category:Large Nations Category:Empires